Les papillons de nuit ne savent pas nager
by Papy-1412
Summary: Il y a des fantômes du passé qu'on aimerait voir disparaître à jamais. Il y a des ombres qui restent, toute notre vie, sur nos épaules. Shinsuke Takasugi, lui, n'a jamais été capable d'oublier les yeux rouges sang d'un enfant, collés sur son dos.
1. Chapter 1

Hey tout le monde!

Je viens ici présenter ma première fic Gintama. J'en ai plusieurs en cours, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, celle-ci a été écrite si rapidement que je me suis dit que ça valait le coup de la poster tout de suite.

J'ai l'habitude de faire du Gintama de ''base'', si je puis dire, donc centré sur les Yorozuyas, et soit en me concentrant sur le côté triste, soit sur le côté farcesque. Cette fois-ci, je me suis penchée sur quelque chose de complètement différent, le cas de Takasugi, soit le côté _vraiment_ sombre de la série. J'avais jamais beaucoup écrit sur lui, mais c'est un de ces personnages qui me fascinent. Ce n'est très certainement pas mon personnage préféré (je suis amoureuse de Gintoki à jamais), mais c'est vraiment sa relation avec Gintoki qui m'a toujours passionnée. Son côté ''folie'', j'avais très envie de voir ce que ça pouvait donner à l'écrit.

Cette fic est parfois glauque, car la folie est une maladie qui rend illogique, qui fait voir des choses terribles, et dans le cas de Takasugi, forcément que ce n'est au final pas joli. Je mettrais des warnings, de toute façon. Ici, rien à dire. Aussi, j'aurais ma petite explication/analyse de cette fic au dernier chapitre (y en a 6).

Les chapitres sont extrêmement courts, je sais, mais je n'avais pas envie de poster tout d'un coup. Dites vous que cela a beau être court, c'est le genre de fic où il faut pas se contenter de lire, et que les chapitres sont très travaillés.

Cela reste du GinTaka, sans vraiment de happy end, sans peut-être même d'histoire, simplement le point de vue de Takasugi. Disclaimer à mon dieu-gorille tout puissant, Hideaki Sorachi; et pas de bêta lecture sur ce coup-là, je pars à l'aveugle!

Have a good read!

* * *

**Les papillons de nuit ne savent pas nager**

* * *

1. Ils devraient cesser de se voiler la face

Son pied s'avança de lui même, et l'autre garçon trébucha, tombant face contre terre. Shinsuke retint le sourire ravi qui menaçait de pousser sur son visage pour à la place garder ses mains dans son kimono, et il s'éloigna en tâchant de bien soulever la poussière quand ses getas tapaient le sol.

Quand il arriva près de la salle de classe depuis laquelle Shouyo-sensei les appelait pour reprendre le cours, il se tourna. Le gars aux cheveux clairs s'était relevé comme si de rien était, et laissa son regard vide sur lui, même quand il atteint lui aussi le pas de la porte.

Pour le reste du cours, il sentit ses yeux dans son dos raidi par la colère.

.

Un son de corde retentit, et Takasugi ouvrit son seul œil encore valide. Il le roula à sa droite, là d'où venait le bruit, et regarda le jeune homme manier le shamisen avec curiosité.

« C'est dingue... Y a bien que les terriens pour fabriquer des trucs aussi inutiles.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Le Yato redressa la tête, les yeux grands ouverts, et répondit honnêtement :

« J'attends que le dîner soit servi.

– Mes quartiers ne sont pas une salle d'attente.

– Hmmm... » se contenta-t-il de répondre, pas vraiment pensif, s'en fichant tout simplement de ce que pouvait bien penser le samouraï de sa présence.

Le bruit de l'eau, allant et venant sans cesse sur la coque, lui monta à la tête. Shinsuke secoua légèrement la tête, puis se leva, et alla arracher l'instrument des mains de Kamui.

« Je dormais.

– Ok.

– Tu m'as réveillé.

– Je vois...

– Et tu as détendu l'une des cordes en jouant avec.

– Ahan. »

Il suffit que sa mâchoire se serre, et son sabre fut sorti en direction du rouquin qui se mit en position de combat, la lueur dans ses yeux devenant immédiatement meurtrière, tout comme son sourire. Le son de sa lame, la respiration du jeune homme, le bruit des embarcadères; tout était trop bruyant, et entrait dans ses oreilles pour creuser ses tympans.

« On est grognon au réveil...?

– Qui sait.

– Ou alors tu faisais un joli rêve? »

Takasugi n'hésita pas à abattre son katana en direction du bras du Yato, qui l'évita facilement, et se retrouva devant la porte, ses mains dans les poches.

« Oho, on dirait que j'ai tapé juste. Enfin, je vais pas m'attarder, sinon je vais vraiment finir par te tuer. Ce qui serait bête. »

Il passa ses mains derrière son crâne, et poussa grand le battant du pied, peu intéressé par le regard à la fois noir et méfiant du terroriste derrière lui.

« Au fait, je me disais... »

Il tourna un quart de son visage en direction de Takasugi.

« Ce samouraï aux cheveux argent... c'est pas juste quelqu'un que tu veux tuer, non? »

La lame siffla, et une mèche rousse tomba au sol, les cheveux s'éparpillant sur le tatami. Kamui ne bougea pas, le sabre à quelques millimètres de sa gorge, croisant le regard sombre du Joui.

« Ahlala... Décidément, aujourd'hui, je tape dans le mille.

– Si tu tiens à ta tête, je te conseille de déguerpir immédiatement. »

Seul un léger rire lui répondit. Des couleurs vives défilèrent dans la pièce à travers la porte en papier, reflet des lumières artificielles des bateaux où diverses filles de joie tentaient vaillamment de rapporter de quoi manger pour le soir.

« Tu sais, je m'en fiche totalement de ton histoire, tout comme de la sienne... Seulement... »

Il attrapa la lame à main nue, et la serra, tout comme le jour de leur rencontre.

« N'ose même pas toucher à ma proie. Tu ne préfères pas savoir de quelle manière je pourrais réagir. »

Le battant se referma devant lui, et Takasugi garda son air sombre, fusillant la porte du regard. Les lumières disparurent. Il ferma sa main quand il sentit, dans son dos, comme depuis de nombreuses années, le regard persistant d'un petit garçon à qui il avait fait un croche-patte.

* * *

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Voici la suite de cette bizarrerie. J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si on monte clairement dans le rating, là! **Attention, sous-entendus à consonance pédophile dans ce qui suit.**

Vous savez tous évidemment que Zura signifie Perruque en japonais.

Have a good read!

* * *

2. Ils devraient y faire face avec calme

Il était arrivé sans prévenir. Comme ça, un soir d'été. Sensei avait l'habitude, une fois par mois, de se rendre sur le champ de bataille déserté. Il y trouvait des armes, des survivants blessés, et s'en occupait.

Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il ramenait _ceci_.

Ils le virent tous, lorsqu'il revint accompagné. Dans un si petit village de campagne, les informations circulent vite. Shinsuke aussi l'apprit. Mais encore plus, il vit quelques femmes dire que c'était un démon chapardeur que son professeur avait ramené. Qu'il répandait la mauvaise aventure sur le champ de bataille, et qu'il allait ensuite manger les entrailles des blessés.

Ce petit garçon aux cheveux étranges, oui, ce ne pouvait être qu'un monstre, c'est ce qu'il se dit. Et il refusa de l'approcher, encore plus de lui parler.

Malgré tout, celui-ci fut intégré dans la classe. Il restait au fond, et personne n'osait aller le voir. Son sabre contre sa poitrine, il observait les arbres, le vent, ou bien il dormait. Le temps de la leçon, les élèves décidaient de l'oublier.

Cependant, Katsura, toujours aussi naïf et stupide, ne fit pas attention aux murmures qui traînaient. Il alla vers lui, et tenta d'engager la conversation, mais le petit garçon aux cheveux argentés ne parlait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles Katsura vagabondait d'un sujet à l'autre sans lien logique, le permanenté leva son index en sa direction.

« C'est une perruque? »

Il avait une voix traînante, plus grave que l'on aurait pu croire. Takasugi serra les dents quand il l'entendit, car on avait raconté que lorsqu'il le voulait, sa voix devenait croassement de corbeau, et qu'il immobilisait quiconque était à proximité. Mais le petit garçon à la queue de cheval ne semblait pas être au courant, et cria :

« Je suis pas Zura, je suis Katsura! »

Shinsuke haussa un sourcil quand rien ne vint ensuite. La cloche du déjeuner sonna, et il passa près de son ami. Sans réfléchir, il dit :

« Allez Zura, on va manger.

– Je suis pas Zura, je suis Katsura! »

Il laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur, puis se raidit quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait faire. Il secoua la tête, et s'apprêtait à partir, mais il sentit un regard traînant sur lui.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi? » fit-il, se sentant brave d'oser tenir tête à celui qui effrayait tant de monde, bien qu'au fond de lui son estomac se serre.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas, et se leva en se tenant le menton. Le sang de Takasugi se glaça, et il crut pour de bon qu'il allait se retrouver maudit, quand il entendit :

« T'as vraiment mon âge? T'es franchement pas grand. »

Il se hérissa, mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'attraper Katsura par le bras, et de le traîner en direction du réfectoire. Il ne voulait pas être pris en train de parler avec _lui._

Et il avait les yeux rouges. Il était désormais persuadé que c'était un démon. Ces pupilles l'avaient traversé, et il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce regard.

Cependant, il ne put s'en débarrasser du repas.

.

« Shinsuke-sama... vous semblez ailleurs.

– Continue. »

Matako fronça les sourcils, son estomac noué, mais revint à l'érection qui se présentait devant elle et qui commençait déjà à baisser. Un léger soupir s'échappa du brun à qui elle tentait de donner du plaisir, et l'humiliation se répandit en elle comme un poison.

Car l'homme qu'elle aimait, de tout son cœur, était un salopard. Elle aimait cela chez lui, peut-être bien parce qu'elle était un peu masochiste, mais elle n'appréciait pas quand il jouait l'égoïste. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la prenne au moins une fois dans ses bras, même si c'était pour lui faire mal, plutôt qu'en être réduite à se mettre à genoux, devant lui, et qu'il ne la regarde même pas.

Les minutes passèrent, et le dégoût la recouvrit. Finalement, elle retira sa bouche, et cracha dans un coin, ignorant le regard noir qu'il lui lançait, car elle y était habituée.

« Ça sert à rien, vous n'êtes pas d'humeur. Allez à Yoshiwara, ça vous détendra.

– Oi.

– Je suis prête à vous suivre jusqu'en enfer, tonna-t-elle. Mais il me reste de la dignité. Je vous aime, vous le savez. J'espère juste que la prochaine fois que l'on fera quelque chose, vous comprendrez que je ne suis pas juste un machine à sucer et que moi aussi j'ai des envies. »

Elle partit en claquant la porte coulissante. Shinsuke serra furieusement les dents, tandis qu'il arrachait son bandage. C'était une de ces nuits où sa blessure lui faisait mal, où il sentait son œil crevé saigner, encore. Il avait espéré que le plaisir dissiperait la douleur. Mais si la guerre s'était effacée un instant de son esprit, c'était une autre chose tout aussi peu agréable qui s'était présentée à lui.

Ce crétin de Yato ne savait vraiment pas la fermer quand il le fallait.

Les deux yeux rouges emplirent à nouveau son cerveau, et il tourna son œil pour les croiser, tout en avalant une grande goulée de saké. Gintoki, lorsqu'il avait à peine dix ans, était toujours là, où qu'il aille. Les hallucinations étaient fréquentes, car c'est un lot que la folie apporte avec elle, mais il préférait voir son sensei que cet abruti et ses yeux de poisson mort. Il ne souhaitait pas se rappeler de cette époque.

L'enfant qu'il était, qui malgré lui était hypnotisé par les orbes sang, devait disparaître.

Son érection encore tendue, il se leva difficilement, son kimono défait, et attrapa son sabre. Il s'approcha de l'enfant, qui continuait de le fixer lui et sa paupière close. Quand il arriva face à lui, Gintoki ne regarda pas ce qui se trouvait sous son nez, et se contenta de marmonner, bien que les mots furent clairs dans son crâne :

« C'est pas parce que t'es tout petit que tu dois fantasmer sur des mômes, Takasugi. »

La voix était celle d'un adulte. Celle de Shiroyasha, de l'homme qui avait juré qu'il le tuerait. Son œil droit s'ouvrit grand, et sa paupière gauche le brûla quand elle s'entrouvrit elle aussi. Sa main frissonna, car il voulut enfoncer son sabre, son sexe, quoique ce soit dans le bouche du garçon, pour le faire taire.

Mais une vague de dégoût le parcourut à cette idée, et il ferma la mâchoire. Shinsuke marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, les jambes tremblotantes, et alluma difficilement la douche, sa main incapable de rester immobile.

L'alcool perturba sa vision, et l'eau qui s'écoulait sur ses épaules se teinta de rouge. Un rire secoua ses épaules, tandis que le carmin se superposait aux dalles blanches comme neige. Il ferma alors son œil, et posa son front contre les carreaux de céramique, amenant sa main libre à sa verge, car l'autre tenait encore son katana.

« T'es censé vouloir me tuer, je te rappelle.

– Oh, je le veux je t'assure... »

Sa main commença à aller et venir sur son sexe, et un grognement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge.

« T'écorcher vif, te crever les yeux, et te faire avaler de la boue...

– Me baiser jusqu'à ce que je crie? »

Un frisson le parcourut, quand il sentit cette voix, bien qu'elle soit dans sa tête, juste derrière lui. Il put presque imaginer le poids d'une petite main, dans le creux de son dos.

« A moins que tu souhaites que ce soit moi qui prennes les rênes? »

L'orgasme le secoua tout entier, et son sperme vint tâcher les parois de la douche, tandis que la lame rebondissait sur le sol. Il haleta, le temps de reprendre sa respiration. L'eau était redevenue transparente. Il n'y avait plus de voix. Il n'avait plus mal.

Un sourire traversa ses lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici la partie 3 de cette chose étrange... Pas de warnings si ce n'est l'habituel rating M à ne pas oublier. Have a good read! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous pensez de cette fic.

* * *

3. Ils ne devraient pas essayer de changer ça

La pluie était tombée d'un seul coup, sans prévenir. Takasugi s'était alors mis à courir, à la recherche d'un endroit où s'abriter, quelque part où il serait protégé du ciel et de sa colère. La forêt sentait l'orage, et ses pas pressés éclaboussaient les bords du chemin tandis qu'il courait, ses mains au dessus de sa tête dans un espoir vain de se protéger de l'eau qui tombait en fracas.

Mais quand il trouva l'avancée de roche qu'il était parti chercher, et qu'il savait l'aurait gardé au sec, il s'immobilisa. Car il y avait déjà quelqu'un en dessous.

Ses poings se fermèrent, son échine se raidit. Il frissonna, et ses bras tombèrent près de ses côtes. Il garda son regard droit devant lui, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, mais ne sut quoi faire. La peur le parcourut un instant. Il voulut faire demi-tour. Mais il en était incapable.

Ses pieds le menèrent immédiatement vers l'avancée de pierre, et il sentit, malgré lui, ses yeux s'humidifier sous la terreur. Il aurait pu croire que le sang qu'il voyait n'était pas celui du garçon. Il aurait pu croire que le monstre avait enfin attaqué, et venait de finir son repas. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. La sordide vérité était sous ses yeux.

L'enfant aux cheveux argentés était blessé à l'épaule, et cela ressemblait beaucoup à un coup de katana. Ses épaules tremblèrent, et quand il fit un pas en avant, les pupilles rouges se posèrent sur lui.

Il devait avoir l'air pitoyable, sous la pluie, à le regarder d'un air de celui qui ne va pas tarder à éclater en sanglot. Il avança à nouveau.

« C-Ca va? »

La question était stupide dans ces circonstances, car bien sûr que ça n'allait pas. Son kimono était recouvert de sang, la pierre contre laquelle il était appuyé aussi. Cependant, il répondit juste :

« J'ai connu pire. »

Shinsuke déglutit, tandis que le regard ne flottait pas, qu'il restait planté en sa direction et gardait le même air désabusé que d'habitude. Sa mâchoire se ferma, et il se planta enfin sous l'abri.

« Arrête tes conneries! C'est quoi ça? Comment c'est arrivé?

– Y a beaucoup de gens qui m'aiment pas.

– M-Mais... »

Il ne savait quoi dire, car il était mal placé pour avancer que l'autre ''n'avait rien fait''. Lui-même n'avait cessé de le regarder comme un pestiféré, de l'éviter, de cracher dans son dos. Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait pour de bon prit pour cible, qu'il n'avait l'air de rien d'autre qu'un enfant abandonné, son ventre se serrait. L'air était lourd, il avait du mal à respirer.

« Pourquoi tu t'es pas protégé! T'as un sabre! »

L'enfant resserra le fourreau contre son cœur, et frotta son pied contre la terre. Il détourna enfin le regard.

« J'ai promis.

– Hein?

– J'ai promis que je l'utiliserai que pour protéger mon âme. »

Et Takasugi ne sut plus que dire, et l'orage couvrit le silence. Il jeta un regard sur le côté, rougissant car il avait honte, car il était en colère, car il avait eu tort. Il finit par serrer les poings, et arracha une manche de son kimono, pour ensuite s'approcher du garçon qui le fixa de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

– La ferme. Faut arrêter l'hémorragie. C'est Shouyo-sensei qui nous a appris à fabriquer des bandages avec ce qu'on a sous la main.

– Ah.

– Y a pas de ''ah'' qui tienne! Pourquoi tu viens en cours si t'écoute pas? »

Il ne répondit pas, et Shinsuke ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Il le laissa le soigner, sans un mot, le regardant faire. Les yeux vissés sur lui mirent le brun mal à l'aise, mais il continua. La pluie formait un rideau autour d'eux, le son et la nature les coupant du monde. Il souffla sous ses dents.

« C'est quoi ton nom? »

Un silence s'écoula, et Takasugi se rendit compte que la chaleur sous ses mains, le sang sous ses doigts, étaient bel et bien ceux d'un humain.

« Gintoki. »

.

Takasugi attendit qu'il pleuve pour sortir. Il débarqua, et marcha dans les rues de Edo, sentant son sang bouillir à chaque fois qu'il croisait un Amanto. Son visage caché par son parapluie, il marcha, sans savoir où il allait.

Il avait simplement envie de sang. Quand il trouverait sa victime, il le saurait.

Mais il arriva dans Kabukichô. Il passa près des pachinko. Et à un moment, il leva la tête, et aperçut une maison aux tons rouges. Il vit une vieille femme qui rangeait des cartons d'alcool, et un robot qui nettoyait les vitres. Il entendit un cri de petite fille, complétés par ceux crissants d'un adolescent, et d'un aboiement. Ils furent suivis d'un soupir familier.

Sa main crispée sur son sabre lui fit mal, mais son œil resta figé vers le bout de la rue. Il vit le groupe de trois arriver en courant pour se précipiter vers les escaliers. Il entendit la rousse rire. L'énorme chien sauter dans les flaques. Le binoclard se plaindre d'être le seul à porter les courses. L'homme aux yeux pas aussi rouges que dans ses souvenirs passa à côté de lui.

Il se mit à respirer fort, et sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il les regarda grimper jusqu'à leur appartement, trempés comme des soupes. Gintoki fermait la marche, sa main dans son kimono. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à la rue, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. A demi-caché derrière son parapluie, Takasugi cessa de respirer.

Il se dit que Kamui disait des conneries, comme d'habitude. Qu'il n'avait jamais autant voulu tuer le permanenté. Qu'ils n'étaient plus des camarades. Que le Shiroyasha n'était qu'un traître.

Il imagina tirer sa tête en arrière et lui mordre le cou. Il imagina lui arracher l'oreille, et la cracher en direction des gosses avec qui il était venu. Il imagina prendre ces lèvres si silencieuses lorsqu'il était jeune, et qui parlaient désormais trop. Il imagina les mains ensanglantées de Gintoki recouvrir son visage, puis venir entourer sa gorge.

Takasugi inspira brusquement. Puis repartit, les yeux injectés de sang, pensant sans y croire qu'en allant à Yoshiwara et en dépeçant une prostituée, tout irait mieux.


	4. Chapter 4

Partie 4! A nouveau **rating M**, pour scène de sexe explicite.

* * *

4. Ils ne devraient pas pleurer

Ils n'étaient pas amis, et jamais ils ne le seraient. C'était impossible. Tout ce que Gintoki savait faire, c'était inventer toujours plus de piques à propos de sa taille, ou bien fixer son dos lors des cours. Ils ne parlaient pas. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille.

Il était certain de tout ça. jusqu'au jour où il eut une réponse.

« J'en ai pas. »

Et il sentit une brûlure en lui, semblable à une lame brûlante enfoncée dans sa gorge. Il ne sut que dire, et il détestait ça. Il aurait dû répondre que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il en avait forcément un. Mais tout ce que le petit Shinsuke fit, _put_ faire... ce fut de tendre une main, de vouloir la poser sur son épaule, pour finalement la baisser.

.

« Pourquoi... es-tu parti? » demandait-il dans le noir, sa main gauche griffant la cicatrice de son visage.

Mais ni l'enfant dans le coin de la pièce, ni l'homme ensanglanté qui tâchait ses draps ne répondit. Trois ombres passèrent devant les portes en papier, et un rire d'enfant retentit. Il ne savait même pas si c'était lui plus jeune, ou bien Gintoki avec ses mômes.

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé? »

Le regard rouge, dans l'ombre, ne le lâcha pas. L'enfant resta silencieux.

« Il faut que ça finisse. » murmura Shiroyasha.

Takasugi fronça les sourcils, et siffla sous ses dents.

« J'avais besoin que tu restes!

– Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit? »

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau meurtrie et fragile. Sans bouger, sans remuer les lèvres, le Gintoki de dix ans murmura contre son oreille :

« Si tu étais amoureux de moi, il aurait fallu me le dire.

– Je te hais! lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque, cassée, brisée; en fuyant la voix. Je te hais, Gintoki! » Une larme s'échappa de son œil mort. « Regarde-moi. Regarde ce monde que je vais incendier. Je vais te faire pleurer. Te faire regretter de m'avoir trahi...

– Shouyo-sensei n'aurait pas voulu ça. » l'interrompit une voix semblable, mais plus grave que la précédente.

Le brun sursauta, et se mit à genoux, lâchant son visage défiguré quand il vit l'homme adulte face à son lit. Ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi rouges. Son kimono était à moitié enlevé.

« Je me bats pour protéger ce qu'il a laissé. Tu te bats pour le détruire. Pourquoi? Quand est-ce que tout a changé? Que veux-tu vraiment? »

Shinsuke s'avança, sa joue humide, et prit en coupe la mâchoire carrée.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas suivi, Gintoki?

– Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. »

Le Yorozuya attrapa sa main, et le renversa sur le lit. Et le terroriste ne dit rien. La bouche pulpeuse mordit son pectoral.

« J'ai une belle vie sans toi. »

Ses doigts calleux vinrent plonger dans ses cheveux noirs d'encre, et sa langue monta jusqu'à sa jugulaire.

« Je vis en paix, et j'aime cela. »

Shinsuke sentit son dos s'arquer, et un râle s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Je suis tellement heureux quand tu n'es pas là.

– Reste... »

Ils se retrouvèrent pantelants, en sueur, la tête de Takasugi basculée en arrière tandis que les mots ne cessaient d'être martelés dans son crâne, tout comme le sexe de Gintoki allait et venait en lui. Les draps restaient rouges. L'enfant continuait d'observer.

« Si tu détruis ce pays, tu me détruiras avec... »

Un geignement s'échappa des lèvres du brun, qui malgré lui se mit à sourire.

« Si tu tues ce à quoi je tiens, je te détesterai encore plus... »

Les hallucinations ne disparaissaient pas, mais Takasugi les oubliait. Il restait plongé dans son délire, dans son rêve éveillé, et se laissait ouvert, corps et âme, à un secret trop profondément enfoui. Un fantasme d'enfant, d'adolescent, que sa folie avait retrouvé et dévoilé.

L'enfant le jugeait, l'adolescent fixait ses mains rouges vives, l'adulte le haïssait.

Tout était si réel qu'il aurait presque voulu lever une main pour sentir si un cœur battait, derrière ce torse blanc barré de cicatrices qu'il aurait voulu infliger.

Mais tout devint trop chaud, trop rapide; dans la réalité, derrière les barrières de sa perte de conscience, sa main s'activait, et il ne lui fallut pas grand chose pour jouir, entre ses propres doigts et ceux d'un homme qu'il tuerait un jour, _un jour_...

« Je t'aime, Takasugi... »

* * *

Concernant la première partie, c'est quelque chose que j'aime imaginer, et qui est explicité dans une fic longue à venir : càd que c'est Shouyo ou quelqu'un d'autre qui a donné ses noms, de famille ou même son prénom, à Gintoki. Etant donné l'état, et l'âge, dans lequel il est trouvé par Shouyo; ça ne m'étonnerai donc pas qu'il ne se souvienne plus de comment il s'appellait, et ait ainsi obtenu un nom donné par son maître/tuteur.  
Quant à la fin, oui, aucun sens; après tout, depuis quand les hallucinations sont censées être logiques? C'est la démonstration de Takasugi s'empêtrant entre ses peurs et ses fantasmes.


	5. Chapter 5

Avant dernier chapitre!

* * *

5. Ils devraient juste s'y faire

Il observait Shouyo jouer un accord, hypnotisé. Il ne savait pas combien de fois celui-ci lui avait demandé s'il souhaitait qu'il lui enseigne le shamisen. Sa réponse était toujours la même. L'homme ne s'en préoccupait pas, conservait son doux sourire. Il lui dit, au bout d'un moment :

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'entendais bien avec Gintoki. »

Ses épaules se hérissèrent, et il rejeta immédiatement cette idée, détournant la tête en rougissant. La pensée des yeux rouges lui faisait souvent cela, ces temps-ci.

« Il se moque de ta taille, mais il ne te veut aucun mal. Il a simplement des difficultés à se lier aux autres, et ainsi à communiquer. »

Shinsuke déglutit, et laissa son regard planer en dehors de la salle de classe, observant le soleil couchant. Il vit l'ombre d'un papillon de nuit passer, attiré par le reflet d'une chandelle sur l'étang.

« Pourquoi est-il différent? »

Shouyo lâcha son instrument, et posa sa grande main chaude sur sa tête.

« Tout le monde est différent, Takasugi. C'est ce qui fait de nous des hommes. »

La réponse ne lui plut pas vraiment, et le professeur le comprit avec un léger rire.

« Il n'a jamais été aimé. Je l'ai amené ici en espérant qu'il connaisse ce sentiment, de préférence sous ses différentes formes. »

Cela surprit le brun, qui sortit de sa bouderie pour réfléchir. Il se demanda quelles formes pouvait avoir l'amour. Celle d'un père et d'une mère? Celle d'un ami? Celle d'un frère? Celle d'une femme? Et il se dit que si Shouyo était son père, et que Katsura était son ami... qu'était exactement Gintoki?

« Je crois qu'il aimerait que tu sois quelqu'un qui l'aime.

– Moi?

– Oui. Alors la prochaine fois qu'il dit que tu es petit, dis-lui que ses cheveux sont étranges. »

Il fit la moue.

« Mais ça va l'énerver.

– Oui. Mais je crois que la colère est une forme d'amour, si on y regarde bien. Tu n'es pas d'accord? »

Takasugi se renfrogna. Shouyo reprit sa musique, et le brun vit l'ombre envahir la propriété. Le papillon vint se poser doucement sur son épaule.

.

Le sabre refléta ses blessures. Il était rouge. Et quand il releva les yeux, il sourit.

Gintoki l'observait, un katana en fer à la main. Il haletait, et se tenait le flanc, qui rougissait. La lame s'approcha de son cœur, et Takasugi se sentit pour de bon rire. Sans savoir pourquoi.

Il avait échoué. Il était censé tout détruire, se venger du monde, celui qui lui avait prit Shouyo, qui lui avait prit sa vie, son adolescence, ses larmes, son ami, et qui avait fait de l'homme qu'il aimait son ennemi. Le monde qui avait osé frapper Gintoki et l'appeler un monstre. Le monde qui était gouverné par des personnes milles fois plus hideuses que ce qu'elles osaient appeler l'homme qu'il aurait tant voulu voir sourire, à ses côtés; mais qui à la place l'avait conduit à le tuer, aujourd'hui.

« C'est bon. Tu y es vraiment arrivé, hein. »

Gintoki ne répondit pas, son regard voilé. Il ne montrait rien.

« Tu vas enfin déguerpir... souffla-t-il en observant l'enfant, debout près de ses pieds, qui conservait un sabre de presque sa taille contre sa poitrine.

– Je comprends que dalle à ce que tu dis. »

Puis le Yorozuya enfonça la lame. Les paupières de Takasugi papillonnèrent, il vomit du sang. Ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas ceux du samouraï. Il se sentit heureux.

« Je crois que je te détestais vraiment... »

L'homme en kimono blanc baissa la tête.

« Ouais... moi aussi. »

Shinsuke leva la main. Mais elle tomba avant de pouvoir venir faire glisser ses doigts sur le visage de son assassin.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la fin, l'explication suit juste après :)

* * *

6. Ils devraient être heureux d'avoir passé la journée

« Putain, il fait trop chaud... »

Takasugi hausse les épaules, se contente de se replonger dans le journal, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il gratte ensuite son œil gauche, le cligne rapidement pour faire partir une poussière qui le pique.

« C'est mon tour pour le ventilo! Hey, Kagura, arrête de le monopoliser! »

Gintoki se lève, le pas lourd, et va dans leur chambre où a décidé de s'installer la Yato, qui dit avoir ''des bouffées de chaleur'' dans son placard.

« Casse-toi Gin-chan, les enfants sont sensibles, ils ont besoin d'être occupés avec soin!

– D'abord, on dit ''ils ont besoin qu'on s'occupe d'eux avec soin'', et une gosse qui peut péter la nuque d'un éléphant avec un doigt, c'est pas sensible! Alleeeeeeeez, c'est à moi!

– C'est papa qui décide! »

Soudain, ils s'arrêtent de brailler, et le brun fronce les sourcils, puis leur jette un regard mauvais.

« Je suis le père de personne.

– Takasugi, dis-lui de me le passer! »

Shinsuke soupire, et amène sa pipe à ses lèvres.

« La ferme, Gintoki, t'es assez grand pour t'en occuper tout seul.

– C'est pas parce que t'es tout petit que tu dois en profiter pour fuir les responsabilités!

– Je ne suis _pas_ petit, bon sang!

– Va boire ton Yakult et crève alors! »

La pique lui fait étrécir les yeux, et il se sent prêt à s'énerver, quand il entend Shinpachi entrer.

« Vous en faites du bruit, on vous entend de dehors. Vous avez de l'énergie à brailler par cette chaleur.

– Pattsuan, prend cette morveuse avec toi et ramène-la sur sa planète, elle me bouffe mon air frais.

– C'était dans l'épisode 3, Gin-san, t'es en retard. »

Le jeune homme pose son sac sur la table basse, et salue avec un doux sourire Takasugi, qui lui répond d'un mouvement de tête.

« Pourquoi tout le monde est contre moi aujourd'hui? marmonne Gintoki en allant s'effondrer prêt de son vieil ami.

– Tu es un gosse.

– Mmh. »

Finalement, l'homme aux cheveux argentés se décide à farfouiller en dessous le canapé pour sortir son Jump, et pose sa tête sur les genoux de Takasugi. Ils lisent en silence, tandis que Shinpachi fait le ménage, et que Sadaharu et Kagura profitent du ventilateur.

Les doigts de Shinsuke se glissent dans la chevelure de Gintoki. Leurs yeux se croisent. Ils s'échangent un sourire.

.

Le cadavre de Takasugi Shinsuke garde son sourire heureux pour l'éternité.


	7. Explication

Salut! Comme promis, voilà une petite (hahaha) explication pour Les papillons de nuit ne savent pas nager. Ça me semblait évident voire obligé, car cette fic est certainement pas la plus claire du monde, et ça m'embêterait de vous laisser dans le noir sans vous expliquer à peu près ce qu'elle signifie.

Déjà, pardonnez-moi de vous offrir ceci, et d'en plus vous demander de réfléchir et vous poser dessus si vous voulez comprendre, c'est une mauvaise manie de littéraire, mais c'est vraiment le genre de choses que j'aime. Les images, les sous-entendus, les figures de style, qu'il faut déchiffrer pour mieux apprécier un texte, voire le comprendre, j'adore; mais ce n'est certainement pas à portée de tout le monde, je le sais, d'où ce supplément.

Pour commencer, je vais d'abord expliquer un peu mieux d'où est née cette fic : de rien. Très sincèrement, je vous assure, de rien, simplement une fascination pour le personnage de Takasugi quand il est lié à Gintoki, car Sorachi ne nous fournissant quasiment rien, c'est une mine d'or à l'interprétation. La mienne est, et à toujours été, que la folie de Takasugi s'est déclenchée à cause de deux choses : la première est évidente, la mort de Shouyo, surtout si violente, et après des années de guerre réduites à néant. La seconde, je pense, c'est d'avoir vu Gintoki s'en aller sans un mot après tout ce temps.

Takasugi, c'est un peu comme le premier Hijikata pour Gintoki, beaucoup ont vu le parallèle : lui et Gintoki s'engueulaient joyeusement, mais se ressemblaient malgré tout, et se battaient pour la même chose. De plus, ils se connaissaient depuis fort longtemps, ils ont affronté énormément de choses tous les deux, ils _étaient_ amis, très amis, et l'on sait que Takasugi a vécu le départ de Gintoki comme de la trahison. Et c'est clair que de voir celui qu'on considère comme un de ses meilleurs potes partir comme ça, sans explication, comme si toutes ces dernières années ne signifient rien, ça laisse des traces. Ainsi Takasugi, déjà très touché par la mort de Shouyo, en perdant en plus Gintoki, a sûrement dû faire un premier pas vers sa folie, que les années sans nouvelles n'a fait qu'empirer.

Ainsi, en me basant sur cette idée, j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose de simple, de court, en mettant bien en parallèle les deux Takasugi, le jeune garçon et l'adulte malade qui, malgré lui, ne peut oublier ce qu'il était enfant, et ce qu'il a vécu/vu.

J'avais une petite idée pour la fin, mais je me suis alors posée la question du développement, car oui, il n'y a bien que ça dans cette fic, même pas vraiment d'histoire : juste un développement car ce n'est que le reflet de ce que je pense être l'état mental de Takasugi qui ferait face à ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Je me suis donc basée sur les cinq étapes du deuil, avec comme idée que le deuil que ressent Takasugi, c'est celui de sa mort à venir, de la mort de l'enfant en lui, de la mort de l'être humain qu'il était et qu'il se rend compte n'existe plus. Ainsi, chaque chapitre, ainsi que leur titre, évoque à peu près ces célèbres cinq étapes.

Un petit aparté pour le titre : Les papillons de nuit ne savent pas nager. Les papillons c'est évidemment une référence à Takasugi, ça pas de surprise je pense. Quant au fait de nager, c'est pour faire référence à Takasugi qui ne peut cesser de penser à ce qu'il était plus jeune, ce garçon éprit d'un autre, se rapproche de ses souvenirs tout comme les papillons s'approchent de l'eau car elle reflète la lumière; seulement à force de s'en approcher, les ailes sont humides, et ils se noient. Ainsi, les titres correspondent à la fois à la manière dont les papillons devraient réagir au fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'approcher de l'eau/la manière dont Shinsuke devrait faire face à son amour non-réciproque, et à lui-même; et à ces étapes du deuil pour se préparer à cette mort qu'il sait tragiquement s'approcher (je rappelle qu'en littérature, tragique ne signifie pas triste, mais que les actions se produisent de part le destin des personnages, et donc découlent de quelque chose qui n'est pas rationnel, souvent le divin).

1) Ils devraient cesser de se voiler la face = Déni = Ici, cela s'illustre assez bien dans le chapitre : Kamui lui parle de Gintoki, et Takasugi ne répond même pas, il est froid, il fait l'homme qui ne sait rien, bien que cette simple question éveille en lui des choses bien trop enfouies qu'il ne peut que tenter de mettre de côté.

2) Ils devraient y faire face avec calme = Colère = Takasugi s'illustre dans son déni toujours plus prononcé, et perd son calme quand rien ne marche, que la tête permanentée et les yeux rouges sont les seules choses qui lui restent en tête. Il en a assez de voir le Gintoki de dix ans le poursuivre, et sa violence à l'égard de la situation est symbolisée par le sabre qu'il garde en main, comme s'il restait prêt à occire quiconque viendrait oser lui dire qu'il se voile la face.

3) Ils ne devraient pas essayer de changer ça = Marchandage = celle-là fut difficile, car elle ressemble beaucoup au déni dans ce contexte. En tout cas, Takasugi continue de croire qu'avec d'autres choses, ses pensées changeront, mais tout est brusquement détruit quand il croise Gintoki par hasard. Il tente de se persuader qu'il veut juste le tuer, mais ses pensées le mènent vers autre chose, et là, il sait que ce n'est pas que l'imagination de Kamui car ses pensées, elles, sont réelles, et la fin traduit le début de son acceptation.

4) Ils ne devraient pas pleurer = Dépression = Chapitre des souvenirs, il est entouré par tout ce qui le hante, pour en finir par voir l'objet même de sa hantise sous ses yeux. Sa folie ouvre son cœur, dévoile tout ce qui y est caché, et seule la mélancolie est présente sous la forme de toutes ces questions qu'il pose au vent, sans cesse en rapport avec le passé, et la guerre, et sa rancune tenace. Il n'est plus question du présent, seulement du vécu. Et sa nostalgie se montre d'autant plus avec ces mots finaux, ce rêve si honteux qu'il a, que Gintoki lui dise des mots qu'il n'entendra jamais. A ce stade, la folie est clairement avancée, et il s'y enfonce au point de ne plus distinguer le vrai du faux.

5) Ils devraient juste s'y faire = Acceptation = Et l'on finit sur ceci, la mort de Takasugi, qui accepte à la fois sa folie, son secret, et sa mort. Je précise que ce chapitre est très lié au suivant, car si le 5 n'est presque que narrateur externe, le 6 est au cœur de ce que vit Takasugi lorsqu'il est mis à terre, il est inconscient, dans sa folie quand Gintoki lui parle, et ce n'est qu'une toute partie de lui même qui sait ce qu'il se passe, tandis que le reste imagine ce que sa vie aurait pu être, s'il avait fait partie de la vie du Yorozuya. Je vous laisse interpréter le « Moi aussi je te détestais. » de Gintoki comme vous le souhaitez. Si vous aimeriez connaître ma version, demandez-la moi, mais elle n'est pas gravée dans le marbre, je veux que chacun puisse y voir ce qu'il veut, étant donné que Takasugi-même, avant de mourir, ne savait pas exactement ce que signifiait cette réponse.

Voilà, rien de plus à ajouter! Merci d'avoir lu, et encore plus si vous avez apprécié/commenté! A bientôt pour mes prochaines fics Gintama qui, rassurez-vous, seront dans un tout autre registre.


End file.
